Not So Sorry In The Morning
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU Late S3 and onwards. Meredith and Derek split up, she insists on drowning her sorrows until she finds someone else to be bright and shiny with. Will she be sorry in the morning? ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Set after the ferryboat stuff but before the Burktina wedding. Pretty self-explanatory =D**

**This will probably be the last you'll hear from me in the next 2 weeks, I'm seriously behind on my college work, I have 5 (very big) assignments to work on (and hopefully finish) over the easter break which starts on Thursday, so my next post probably won't be until the 19****th**** April, depending on how quickly I get stuff done! I'll make time to read any updates (especially from Clai [Ziny-DiNozzo] and Nicole [andyoullenjoyit] *hint hint*) Anyway, enough of my rambling!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

Meredith sat at Joe's bar, shot glass in one hand, tequila bottle in the other, Joe had asked her at least 7 times to give it him back but she refused. She was getting drunk and nobody was going to stop her.

"Martini please Joe" Addison smiled softly, she didn't even notice Meredith slumped over the bar on the stool next to her.

"Here you go sweetie" he grinned, sliding a Martini over to her "Good day?"

"Oh y'know, the usual" she shrugged "Just, normal"

"Normal" he nodded, he flashed her a smile before moving over to Meredith.

"Mer, you've had enough now" he said softly.

"It's never enough" she said taking a swig from the bottle.

"You'll be sorry in the morning" said Addison as she finally noticed her.

"I'm always sorry in the morning" Meredith muttered, she let a small laugh pass her lips "I've said that before haven't I Joe, and not only was I sorry in the morning the guy turned out to be my boss, who turned out to be _your _husband and ever since then, I am _always _sorry in the morning so….I'm drinking, I'm drinking because of brainless brain surgeons and stupid impulsive prom sex which was _not _my finest moment and it hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you but he was there and he kept looking at me with his stupid McDreamy eyes and then he kissed me and well, y'know and anyway, that is why I am drinking, drinking makes me feel better"

"What happened to bright and shiny?" Addison asked.

"Bright and shiny thinks being Chief is more important, and you know what's even worse, he might not even get the job, Burke could get it, or Mark or you, you'd be a good Chief"

"I know" Addison smirked "And you should put the tequila down and get yourself home to bed, stop the pattern Meredith, stop feeling sorry in the morning"

"Ugh, this sucks" Meredith said flopping her head back onto the bar.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" Addison said finishing her drink.

"No you don't have to…."

"I'm taking you home"

~x~

"Here" Addison said handing Meredith a huge mug of black coffee.

"Thanks" Meredith sighed "You can go y'know, I'm fine"

"I'm staying, just for a while" Addison smiled softly.

"I don't know how you didn't know we split up, it's been 2 weeks"

"I'm sorry Meredith"

"No your not"

"I am"

"The worst thing about this? I'm _not _sorry"

"What?!"

"I thought I would care, I thought I'd be all 'oh my god I've lost the love of my life, again' but I'm not, I don't feel, anything, nothing, everythings just, calm"

"Calm?"

"Calm" Meredith nodded "When I was with him everything was hard, not before, not before you came, then it was easy, putting aside the 'oh my god, you're dating an attending' part it was easy but then you came and I'm not blaming you, this isn't about you because it's not your fault that he doesn't get me, that he doesn't get that at the minute, my friends are more important because…."

"They were there when he wasn't" Addison said softly.

"Yeah, that's exactly it" Meredith sighed "I'm sorry y'know, I didn't ever say it but, I'm sorry"

"I know" Addison nodded "I know you didn't do it on purpose Meredith, believe me, I know not on purpose sex, if I hadn't have done not on purpose sex I probably wouldn't be divorced and in Seattle right now"

"Do you regret it?"

"The sex or Seattle?"

"Both"

"In a way, no, our marriage was over way before Mark, I was going to leave, I wanted too but we were Addison-and-Derek 'And we don't quit' and then Mark was there and he was _being _a husband and I thought I loved him, I really thought I did and then it just happened and well, you know the rest but do I regret any of it? No, I don't think I do, you have to learn from your mistakes Meredith"

"Yeah, I guess you do" Meredith said sadly.

"You should go to bed, I'll go" Addison said standing up.

"No stay, it's late"

"And how exactly would we explain that to Izzie and Karev in the morning?"

"That you brought me home to stop me from getting drunk, it was late and I offered you a place to sleep, done"

"If you're sure"

"Sure" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Here" Meredith said handing Addison some pajamas, she walked into her en-suite bathroom and grabbed her Dartmouth shirt off the floor where she'd left it that morning, she stripped down to her panties and pulled the shirt on, she waited a few seconds before going back into the bedroom, when she got there Addison was already under the covers.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" Addison smiled back "This is a nice place Meredith"

"Thanks" Meredith yawned climbing into her side of the bed "It was my mothers, I have no idea why she didn't sell it when we moved to Boston"

"Maybe she always wanted to come back"

"I guess" Meredith shrugged "You still living in the hotel?"

"Yep" Addison nodded "Can't bring myself to buy anywhere yet"

"You have people waiting on your hand and foot, I wouldn't want to buy anywhere either" Meredith laughed.

"You have a point" Addison smirked.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of being dark and twisty" Meredith groaned flopping her head back onto the pillow, Addison reached over and took her hand.

"Me too" she sighed, they were now both lying on their sides looking at each other, entwined hands resting in between them.

"This isn't weird" Meredith said after a few minutes if a comfortable silence.

"Huh?"

"You, being in my bed, being here full stop, it doesn't feel weird"

"Yeah" Addison said with a laugh "That in itself is a little weird"

"Yeah, I guess it is" Meredith laughed.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, are you?"

"I had one drink Meredith" Addison smirked.

"Point taken" Meredith nodded "Why?"

"I'm going to do something now which I might regret and might result in you throwing me out of your house but just, go with it ok?"

"Ok" Meredith said slowly.

Addison slowly leant in towards Meredith and pressed her lips softly against hers, she pulled back and closed her eyes, she didn't expect a soft palm to cup her face.

"Addison, open your eyes" Meredith said softly, Addison let her eyes flicker open, Meredith smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Your not freaking out" Addison whispered.

"No" Meredith said with a little laugh "Weird huh?"

"Yeah" Addison laughed.

Meredith rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately, Addison moaned into her mouth.

"Wanna be bright and shiny?" Meredith whispered seductively.

"Bright and shiny, yeah, I can work with that" Addison breathed as Meredith kissed her neck, the kisses moved lower, clothes were shed and soon enough they were lying naked in each others arms in a post-coital bliss drifting slowly to sleep.

~x~

Meredith groaned when her alarm clock started to sound, she reached her arm over and shut it off quickly, she looked down at the arm that rested over her abdomen and smiled softly to herself, she looked over at Addison's sleeping face, she reached her hand over and stroked her cheek, she giggled when Addison's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Addison, time to wake up"

"What?" Addison groaned.

"It's time to wake up" Meredith said squeezing her hand.

"Oh" Addison said letting her eyes slowly open "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Meredith grinned.

"So, are you sorry this morning?" Addison asked with a yawn.

"No, I'm not sorry this morning" Meredith smiled softly, she rolled onto her front and straddled Addison's body, she leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips "Are you sorry this morning?"

"Not so much" Addison grinned "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I like it"

"I like it too" Addison smiled bringing her hands up to rest on Meredith's hips, Meredith leaned back down and kissed her again, this time her hands placed either side of Addison's head, their tongues found each other quickly, both letting out a light moan.

"Mere….oh sorry" Izzie said covering her eyes "I thought you and Derek broke up"

"They did" Addison smirked.

Izzie's hand dropped from her face and her eyes locked on Addison and Meredith who were now lying next to each other, sheets pulled up to their arms, their hands entwined on top of the covers.

"Holy mother of…." Izzie gasped.

"Don't freak out ok?" said Meredith.

"Don't freak out!? DON'T FREAK OUT!?" Izzie screeched.

"Wha, what's going on?" Alex said bursting out of the bathroom toothbrush still in his mouth "Woah" he said almost in a whisper as he peered over Izzie's shoulder.

"Meredith told me not to freak out! How can I not freak out!? She's, they're, this is, holy, this is…."

"Hot!" Alex exclaimed, Izzie reached over and smacked the back of his head hard.

"Izzie, just calm down" Meredith said slowly.

"It's just, I mean, what, what, is this, what are you, is this, are you…."

"Use your words Izzie" Meredith said slowly.

"What the hell is this?!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Well it started with tequila" Meredith started.

"That explains everything" Alex smirked.

"I wasn't drunk when this happened" Meredith smirked back.

"Oh, right" Alex stuttered "You've lost me now"

"It started with tequila, I was planning on getting so drunk that I couldn't remember my name but Addison made me come home, so we talked, I sobered up, I offered her a place to sleep and well, it just happened" Meredith shrugged.

"Is it going to happen again?!" asked Izzie.

"Yes" Addison said quickly.

"Yes?" Meredith said turning to her.

"Yes" Addison nodded.

"Yes" Meredith said turning back to Izzie and Alex.

"I think this is possibly _the _best thing you've ever done Meredith" Alex laughed "Didn't know you had it in you"

"Me neither" Meredith smirked "Now, if you would retreat from my room so we can get dressed…."

"Oh right, yeah, um, ok" Izzie stuttered backing out from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I'm guessing the whole hospital will know within the hour" Addison sighed.

"They won't say anything" Meredith assured her "But if Cristina finds out, she'll bring it up in the cafeteria and she talks a little too loudly sometimes, _then _the whole hospital will know"

"Would that be so bad?"

"I don't know" Meredith shrugged "Well, it might help if we knew what we were doing? I mean you did kiss me first"

"I did" Addison nodded.

"Why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I think it might be because I kind of like you Meredith, a lot, have done for quite a while now"

"Right, I guess it's a good thing that I kind of like you too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "So….what's it to be?"

"There's going to be trouble if we start something, especially from, well y'know"

"Does that bother you?"

"It bothers me if it bothers you"

"It doesn't bother me, let them talk"

"Then it doesn't bother me either"

"So we're doing this, we're going to be, together"

"Yeah" Addison smiled.

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Well, we should go downstairs"

"Ok but just let me do this first" Addison said crashing her lips against Meredith's "Much better" she said as they breathlessly pulled away "Let's go" she said hopping out of the bed and pulling on her underwear, she grabbed Meredith's robe and wrapped it around herself, Meredith pulled on her Dartmouth shirt and a pair of panties, they linked their fingers and made their way down the stairs.

~x~

"Coffee?" Meredith asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes please" Addison smiled, they completely ignored the fact that Izzie and Alex had both glanced up from their breakfast to watch them.

Meredith poured two coffees from the pot and handed Addison a cup, Addison leaned in and softly kissed Meredith "Thank you" she grinned.

"Anytime" Meredith smiled kissing her back.

"Where is she?" Cristina said bursting into the kitchen.

"Ok, which one of you called her?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Wasn't me" Izzie smirked.

"Bitch" Alex groaned.

"You were the one who told on Mer"

"Ok, lets get this over with" Meredith sighed "Cristina, how can I help you?"

"You can start by telling me what in _gods name _you were thinking when you _soberly _had sex with, with…." Cristina finished her sentence with a weird noise and a gesture at Addison.

"I was thinking 'I want to have sober sex with Addison'" Meredith smirked.

"But _why_?!"

"Because, I just did ok?! And I'm planning on doing it again, a lot"

"You're insane" Cristina said flopping herself down into one of the chairs.

"Probably" Meredith and Addison smirked.

~x~

"So, I'll see you for lunch?" Meredith asked as herself and Addison walked hand in hand towards the hospital.

"Lunch" Addison smiled "This is where the talking starts Meredith, you sure you want to do this?"

"Sure" Meredith nodded "Can I have a kiss?"

"You don't have to ask" Addison smiled leaning in a kissing her softly "See you later honey"

"See you later"

~x~

"Am I seeing that right?" Derek asked as he sat with Burke and Mark in the cafeteria.

"Your ex-girlfriend and ex-wife eating lunch together? Yeah, you're seeing that right" said Burke.

"Word on the gossip line is that they walked in holding hands and kissed each other goodbye this morning" said Mark.

"Oh right, yeah, good one Mark" Derek chuckled "Very funn…." Derek froze, his eyes locked on said ex-girlfriend and ex-wife in a heated kiss.

"Woah" Mark said quietly "I really thought they were joking"

"That's just, this is, what the…." Derek stuttered.

"Shepard take a breath" said Burke.

"Take a breath, TAKE A BREATH!?!" Derek shouted, everyone in the cafeteria snapped their heads towards him, apart from the two women he was shouting about, they were too inthralled in each other.

"Ok, calm down Shepard" Burke said calmly "There's probably a very good reason why your ex-girlfriend and ex-wife are kissing"

"There is no such thing as a good reason" Derek hissed.

~x~

"I think we've been rumbled" Meredith muttered as they pulled apart from their kiss.

"Me too" Addison sighed "How long before he comes over here?"

"I would say about 10 seconds"

And sure enough they looked up and Derek was stood angrily in front of them.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed.

"That was me kissing my girlfriend" Addison smiled.

"And when did you suddenly decide you were girlfriends? Scratch that, when did you suddenly decide you like girls full stop!"

"Well, we decided to be girlfriends when we woke up together this morning" said Meredith "And I've had a soft spot for girls since college, probably always"

"Ditto" Addison nodded "I've just never wanted to act on it before"

"So you choose my ex-girlfriend to act on it with?!"

"No, I choose Meredith Grey, the person, to act on it with"

"And I choose Addison Montgomery, the person, to act on it with" said Meredith "Because she gets me, she understands me, she doesn't have to breathe for me because she knows that I need just that little bit longer to do it by myself"

"I just, I can't even, I can't even look at you right now" he said averting his eyes.

"Well then can you leave us in peace?" asked Addison.

Derek scoffed at them and walked away.

"That wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be" Meredith sighed.

"Are you still not sorry?"

"I'm still not sorry" Meredith smiled.

~x~

**Four weeks later.**

"Hey, so…." Addison said expectantly as Meredith walked into her bedroom, Addison had the day off, bar a meeting with the Chief so she spent the day lounging around Meredith's house.

"Passed with flying colours" Meredith grinned climbing onto the bed and giving Addison a kiss.

"I knew you could do it" Addison smiled "My girlfriend is incredibly talented"

"Hmm, I guess I am aren't I" Meredith smirked "So, meeting with the Chief?"

"Not so good" Addison muttered.

"Oh baby come here" Meredith said sitting back against the headboard propping herself up with pillows, Addison snuggled into Meredith's waiting arms, Meredith stroked Addison's hair softly "You should have got it Addie"

"Maybe" Addison shrugged "Can't win em all right?"

"I won you" Meredith smiled "Ok so that was corny but, I did, I love that you ended up in my bed a month ago"

Addison looked up at her "I'm glad I did too"

"How about I run you a nice hot bath, bubbles, candles, the works" Meredith smiled.

"Only if you get in with me" Addison grinned.

"Obviously" Meredith laughed.

~x~

"You look cute in bubbles" Addison smiled as she and Meredith sat at opposite ends of the tub.

"Thanks" Meredith giggled "You look beautiful in candlelight"

"Thanks" Addison smiled.

"I wish I could sit with you at the wedding tomorrow"

"Me too, but you have to be Maid of Honor for the day and I'll get to admire you from afar, you still haven't shown me the dress"

"It's nothing special" Meredith shrugged "The underwear I bought for underneath however…." she grinned raising her eyebrow.

"Tease"

"I'm naked here, not much teasing going on"

"Point taken" Addison laughed.

"Cristina has to get down the aisle tomorrow, if she doesn't then…."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll have lost all hope in us dark and twisty people getting their happy endings"

"Bright and Shiny Mer, we're bright and shiny"

~x~

Meredith's house became wedding central the following day, she helped stop Cristina hyperventilate at least twice an hour, her mother and/or Mamma Burke being the cause more often than not.

Addison woke at 11-am, she showered and changed and walked downstairs into the hustle and bustle.

"Having fun honey?" she said wrapping her arms around Meredith's waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"It's interesting" Meredith muttered "Do you have to go?"

"I need to check on some patients, I'll meet you after the ceremony"

"Ok" Meredith pouted, she turned in Addison's arms and wrapped hers around her neck "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Addison laughed.

"Get a room" Callie shouted from the other side of the kitchen as they kissed deeply.

"We have one" Addison smirked.

"Then use it" said Cristina "You guys are sickeningly PDA sometimes"

"Don't worry I'm going, I'll see you all later"

"Bye" they all shouted.

"Oh she has got you good" Izzie laughed as she watched Meredith smile to herself.

"You know what, I think she has" Meredith sighed happily.

~x~

Addison sat alone in the church, she had been briefly joined by Alex but she made him leave to go after Ava, Rebecca, whatever her name was, she made him leave. She leant against her hand, her elbow resting on the side of the pew, she noticed Derek glare at her a few times to which she rolled her eyes. She frowned when Burke began to make his way down the aisle, the room was filled with curious chatter, when the doors opened everyone turned around to look, the three bridesmaids stood in their chocolate brown dresses, all looking slightly solemn. Meredith took a deep breath and slowly walked down the aisle, she stood at the alter and turned to face everyone.

"It's...over, you can all, go home. It's over. It's so over" she mumbled the last part and hung her head low as she walked back down the aisle, everyones eyes followed her, Addison made no hesitation in jumping up from her seat and following her out.

"Mer, what happened?" she asked when she caught her up.

"He left" Meredith muttered.

"Oh my god" Addison gasped.

"I need to uh, I need to find her"

"Yeah, of course, do you need me to do anything?"

"Um, no, no it's fine, I'll call you later"

"Meredith" Addison said grabbing her wrist "Just because this went wrong does _not _mean you don't have a chance at a happy ending"

"I know" Meredith said sadly, Addison pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly.

"If you need anything, just call me"

"I will" Meredith smiled softly "Thank you Addie"

"Anytime" Addison smiled.

~x~

"I'm going to Hawaii" Meredith said walking into the kitchen, someone, probably Addison and Izzie, had cleared out all of the wedding stuff.

"Huh?" Addison said looking over her newspaper.

"Burke's gone, cleared his stuff out, no note, nothing, gone, so, I'm going on Cristina's honeymoon with her"

"Oh, ok" Addison nodded.

"Promise me something?" Meredith asked hopefully, Addison nodded for her to go on "When I get back here, be moved in would you?"

"Ok" Addison smiled softly "When do you fly?"

"Tomorrow at noon"

"Then we have time to spend one last night together right?"

"Oh yeah, of course" Meredith grinned.

~x~

**2 weeks later.**

Addison sat on the bench by the staircase staring at the front door, Meredith was due back from Hawaii any minute, they'd only spoken once very briefly and that was just to confirm the time she would be returning. Addison's foot tapped impatiently on the floor, she looked down at her watch several times, as she look back up the door swung open, she launched herself up and pulled Meredith into a tight hug almost winding her.

"And hello to you too" Meredith choked.

"I missed you" Addison said kissing her hard on the lips, the kiss soon deepened, tongues slipping against each other.

"Mmm, I missed you too" Meredith said kissing her softly.

"Bedroom, now" Addison said pulling on Meredith's shirt, bags left discarded in the hallway.

~x~

"I think that's _the _best welcome home I've ever had" Meredith grinned as they lay sprawled out in a post-coital bliss on the bed "Maybe I should go away more often"

"No!" Addison exclaimed quickly "I missed you too much"

"Yeah, I missed you too, way too much" Meredith said softly "Addison, don't freak out ok?"

"What?" Addison said nervously.

"I love you" Meredith whispered, looking intently into Addison's eyes, Addison's face grew into a wide smiled "I love you too" she grinned.

~x~

**6 weeks later.**

"I've been trying to calm her down for half an hour, I even got Cristina, nothings working, she won't stop crying Addison" Derek said leading Addison to the scrub room, as soon as they entered Meredith flung herself into Addison's arms.

"Hey, honey what's wrong?" Addison asked softly, rubbing her hand up and down Meredith's back as she sobbed into her chest.

"How, could, she, do, that, to, me?" Meredith choked out.

"Who Mer? Do what?" Addison asked quietly.

"My, mother"

"Your mother?"

Meredith nodded her head innocently.

"What did she do Mer?"

"I can't" Meredith sobbed "I, I, just you, just you Addie, I need to tell just you"

Addison looked over helplessly at Derek and Cristina, they both nodded and left the scrub room.

"Ok, it's just us now Meredith, you can tell me anything, anything at all"

"I, I've been with, Dr Wyatt, y'know, for therapy, because of the accident and, y'know"

"Yeah, ok, you were with Dr Wyatt"

"This, the crying, it didn't start until after, and, it, won't, stop"

"Just take a deep breath honey, in and out"

Meredith took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, she wiped the tears from her face.

"When I was 5 years old my mother took a scalpel and sliced her wrists in front of me, it was just after the Chief told her he was staying with his wife, I sat on the kitchen floor in a pool of her blood waiting for her to pass out so I could call 911, she asked me not to call that's why I waited, because I knew I would get in trouble if I tried to save her life, before, before she did it, she told me to be extraordinary, she said that she had failed but I should be extraordinary, that I shouldn't depend on anyone, Be an extraordinary woman Meredith, that's what she said, and we've been talking and talking and Dr Wyatt said I knew the answer, that if I thought about it I would know there was more to it and she was a surgeon Addie, an excellent surgeon, if she wanted to die, she knew where to cut, she would have known where to cut so really, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to die but she slit her wrists in front of me Addison, I was 5, 5 years old, who would do that?! Who, who would do that to a child? There was so much blood, so much and I, who would do that?"

"Hey hey, sshhh, it's ok, I've got you" Addison said holding her tightly "She shouldn't have done that to you, she shouldn't, that's, I can't believe, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just didn't want to talk about it, not really and, it just came up, I don't know why but, it did and now I know, now I know that when she said she wanted me to be an extraordinary person she didn't mean surgery, not really"

"Then what did she mean?"

"She wanted _me _to be extraordinary, I think, I think she wanted me to find the love of my life and hold on to them, to find extraordinary love, I think, I think we have that, don't we?"

"We do Meredith, we do, we are extraordinary, you are my one Meredith, I love you, I don't ever want to see you in pain again, I love you"

"I love you too, we're extraordinary" she smiled softly "You are my one"

Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck, Meredith's wrapped around Addison's waist, she nuzzled herself against her shoulder.

"Do you ever want kids?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I can't have kids anymore" Addison said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Addie" Meredith said softly "But, you do want kids?"

"More than anything" Addison whispered.

"Do you think, maybe, we could have one together, in the future"

"Yeah, in the future" Addison smiled.

"They'll have my crappy genes"

"I love your crappy genes" Addison laughed.

"Good" Meredith sighed.

"What are you supposed to be doing now?"

"Post-op on the patient and then I'm free for a little while"

"Ok, well why don't we get Cristina to do your post-op and we'll go and get some sleep ok? You look exhausted"

"Ok" Meredith whimpered "Addie?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

"She really loves her" Derek said softly as himself and Cristina leant up against the wall outside of the scrub room.

"Yeah" Cristina replied.

"She talks to her"

"Yeah"

"She didn't talk to me"

"You didn't get her, not really"

"And Addison does?" he said looking over at her.

"Addison does" Cristina nodded "They get each other, I make fun sometimes but, they just get each other"

"It's time to move on" Derek sighed.

"Yeah, it's time" Cristina said sadly "I don't know if this helps or not but, she did love you once and I know, I know that you don't love her anymore, not like you used too, you used to give her this look, like she was your whole world, even when you were with Addison and, you don't do that anymore, I think you're over it, you're just sulking a little now so yeah, it's time to move on, that scrub nurse Rose or whatever her name is, she was checking you out, ask her to go for a drink, take the first step"

"Thank you Cristina" he said sincerely.

"You tell anyone we had this conversation and I _will _kill you"

"Oh, I know" he chuckled.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"Meredith!?" Addison shouted as she stepped into the house, she furrowed her brow when she got no reply, she hung her coat up in the hallway, she stepped into the kitchen and dropped her bag on the table, she walked over to the coffee machine and pulled out her favourite mug, she went to pour in the coffee when she saw a piece of paper folded up in the bottom, she took it out and opened it. _'Bedroom' _was scrawled across it in Meredith's handwriting, Addison put the cup down and made her way upstairs, she slowly opened the bedroom door and gasped a little, the entire room was filled with candles, Meredith sat on the edge of the bed in her Dartmouth shirt and a pair of black panties, two glasses of champagne in her hands, she stood up and passed one over to Addison.

"Wha…." Addison started, Meredith placed her finger on Addison's lips to silence her.

"I know I've been a little crazy over the past few months with the clinical trial and everything but I just want you to know how much I love you, we have extraordinary love Addie" she grinned "Love that's got me through my crazy, helped me successfully save my first trial patient today and the first thing I wanted to do was find you and tell you that I love you, that you are my everything, that with you I am _never _sorry in the morning and that you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, have tons of crappy babies with and grow old with so Addison, I just have one thing to ask you, something that I've wanted to ask for a long time but could never find the right time and I know we might have to do it a little different because of the crappy law but Addie, will you marry me?"

Addison crashed her lips against Meredith's the champagne glasses were dropped to the floor as they moved back to the bed.

"Is this a yes?" Meredith gasped as they lay down, Addison settled in between her legs.

"Of course it is" Addison whispered.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"I am never using the phrase 'Domestic partner' Addie, you are my wife" Meredith insisted as they received the confirmation of their Domestic Partnership.

"And you are mine" Addison smiled softly.

"All we need now is our name-change petition to come back and then we've done it" Meredith grinned "Dr Meredith Forbes Montgomery-Grey, I can't wait"

"Me neither"

"I love you so much Addison" Meredith said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Ok, I'm officially too pregnant to do anything" Meredith huffed as she waddled into the cafeteria and sat herself down at the table full of her friends.

"Meredith what are you even doing here?" Derek laughed "You should be at home, bed rest, Addison's orders"

"Addison can go to hell" Meredith hissed.

"Woah, hormones really getting to you huh Mer" Alex smirked.

"Bite me" Meredith grimaced.

"Mer, do you want my pudding?" George said holding out the chocolate dessert.

"Yes, thank you" Meredith said with tears in her eyes "I love you George"

"Love you too Mer" he chuckled.

"Meredith Forbes Montgomery-Grey what in hells name are you doing here?!" Addison barked as she approached the table.

"I love you too Addison" Meredith replied dryly "I was bored, that house is depressing when there's nobody else there, bed rest sucks"

"Meredith you are 4 days away from your due date you need rest" Addison said softly.

"Fine, fine I'll go" Meredith huffed using Derek's shoulder to hoist herself up, they all gasped when the sound of Meredith's water breaking "Damn it" she muttered.

"Oh my god" Addison gasped "Right, Derek get her a wheelchair"

"I can walk" Meredith mumbled.

"Get in the damn wheelchair Meredith!" Addison snapped.

"Ok" Meredith whimpered, Derek rushed over with a wheelchair and helped her in, everyone quickly rushed up and began their walk to the elevator, they all groaned as their pagers beeped.

"You guys go, I'll keep you updated" Addison smiled as she back into the empty elevator with Meredith.

"You're going to be fine Meredith" Izzie smiled "Good luck Mommies"

"Addison" Meredith said softly as the doors closed.

"Yeah honey?" Addison said bending down to her.

"I'm scared" Meredith said innocently "What if I can't do this? What if, if…."

"Meredith" Addison said cupping her face with her hands "We are ready for this, 100% ready, I love you, our daughter loves you, we are extraordinary, you are going to be a great mother ok?"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Let's do this"

~x~

"She's just so….there are no words" Meredith said staring down at the bundle in her arms.

"Perfect, she's perfect Mer" Addison smiled "Just perfect"

"She still needs a name" Meredith whispered "Something Grace"

"Alyssa?"

"No" Meredith said shaking her head "Alice?"

"No, how about, Evie"

"Evie" Meredith repeated "Evie Grace Forbes Montgomery-Grey, I like it" she smiled.

"Me too" Addison grinned "Hey there Evie" she smiled stroking the back of her finger on her cheek "Mommy and Mama love you very much"

"Mommy loves Mama very much" Meredith smiled "So so much"

"I love you" Addison whispered kissing her softly.

"Always" Meredith smiled.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"So you have our numbers?" said Meredith as she backed out of the front door.

"Meredith, when in the last 4 years have I not had your number?" Derek smirked.

"Your right" she sighed "He's right" she said looking at Addison "I'm being neurotic aren't I?"

"Just a tad" Addison smirked "Derek is very capable of looking after Evie honey, he has 9 nieces and 5 nephews and none of them have been damaged while in his care"

"Right, right, ok, we should go, can I check on her one last time?"

"Go on" Addison smiled softly, Meredith quickly ran back up the stairs and into Evie's room.

"She's really finding this hard isn't she" said Derek.

"We haven't left her before, there's always one of us with her, I'm feeling it I'm just not as….I'm remaining calm"

"Just keep it that way" he smiled softly.

"Ok, I'm ready" Meredith said coming back down the stairs "I really am this time"

Addison held out her hand, Meredith linked her fingers through hers.

"Right, we'll be a couple of hours, thanks again Derek" Addison smiled.

"No problem" he smiled softly "Now go, watch a movie, eat food, have fun"

"Bye Derek" Addison smiled.

"Bye ladies"

~x~

"This was nice" Addison smiled as they walked towards their car.

"It was" Meredith smiled "Do you think she's ok?"

"I'm sure she's just as perfect as when we left her Mer" Addison smiled softly, they reached the car, Addison reached her hand up and brushed a piece of Meredith's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said softly, Addison took a step forward and kissed her softly, as the pressure increased they moved back so Addison had Meredith pressed up against the passenger door, Addison's hands moved up into Meredith's hair as tongues dueled, Meredith's wrapped around Addison's waist, they both let out light moans, they pulled away slowly sharing small pecks, they rested their foreheads against each other as they gasped for air.

"That was…." Meredith breathed.

"Extraordinary" Addison grinned.

~x~

Addison woke up to an empty bed, she could hear Meredith talking softly on the baby monitor, she rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly.

"Hey" she said quietly as Meredith walked in with Evie in her arms.

"Hey" Meredith smiled "She's fed, changed and burped, thought we could spend the morning snuggled up in bed"

"Sounds like a great idea to me" Addison smiled, Meredith climbed back on the bed, she lay Evie in between them.

"I still can't get over how beautiful she is" Addison sighed, she held out her finger for Evie to grasp onto "You my angel a beautiful, yes you are" she grinned down at her, Evie gurgled happily in response causing both Meredith and Addison to giggle.

"She's not crappy at all is she" said Meredith.

"Not at all" Addison smiled "Looks like our plans have changed, no crappy babies for us, damn" she mocked.

"Damn indeed" Meredith laughed.

"So, are you sorry this morning?" Addison asked, it had almost become a ritual of theirs.

"I'm never sorry in the morning" Meredith smiled softly, they both squealed in delight as Evie rolled herself onto her stomach, a trick she had only learned a few days prior.

"That's my girl" Meredith whispered "Our girl"

"Our extraordinary girl" Addison smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
